Fullmetal Drabblies!
by TheDragonWalks
Summary: 100 Drabble challenge! Ranges from 200 words to 2k per drabble. Request any paring/situation/etc. Will try them all! I do EVERYTHING be it canon or fanon. Feel free to review and request. Possible smut in some drabbles.


Number: 1

Warnings: Elricest (Sort of onesided), implied SciesWin

Pairing: Elricest

Genre: Angst, Tragedy and slight Romance  
Word Count: 800

3rd person point of view- set right after Ed and Alphonse meet again in Amestris in COS(Ed hasn't found out Al doesn't have his memories. Storyline changer, I know.)

When Edward Elric set eyes on his brother again, all worry and anguish he had vanished. There he was, in the flesh, looking _so damn beautiful_ after having his soul trapped in armor for 5 years. As soon as his automail was attached, he grabbed Al's shoulder, giving him and the others teh impression of taking Al to the surface.

As they ran through the abandoned city, Ed spotted a lonely alley way and yanked Alphonse inside it, away from the judging eyes of Winry and Scieszka (though he was fairly certain that they had something between them...). He pressed his confused brother against a wall and looked him over.

Even in a 12 year olds body, Al still somehow managed to make Ed's eyes grow over in a love filled haze. He missed his little brother, and had waited 5 years to feel his brother's soft lips on his own. He looked at an incredibly confused Al, who was almost shaking at this point. Ed smiled lightly and closed the gap between their lips.

It tasted warm (well, Ed decided, if warm had a taste, it'd be this) and vaguely like honey (Al had a wild sweet tooth you know.) He expected it to last, his brother's arm snaking around his neck as he closed the gap even further, pressing their flush bodies against each other.

What he didn't expect was Al's hands on his shoulders, pushing him away. Ed figured Al needed to breath, seeing as he was panting himself. He looked at Al's big bronze eyes expecting them to be half clouded with desire, and was confused to see them filled with horror and disgust.

Al slowly began to inch away, a hurt look on his face, when the older of the two grabbed teh younger. "What's wrong Al? Did I hurt you or something? I'm so sorry, I promise I'll be gentler next time..."

Al's eyes widened further, if that was even possible. "Next time?" His gloved hands touched his bruised lips, and he gave Ed a look of utter horror. "How could you? We're brothers! Why did you do that?"

Now it was Ed's turn to be confused. "Alphonse... We love each other remember? We talked about this when you were in the armor... Don't you remember?"

Al turned a peculiar shade of red. "Why does everyone keep talking about the armor? No one has bothered to tell me anything! You've been gone for two years, after we tied to transmute Mom! You disappeared! Why does everyone keep telling me about this armor!"

Ed sunk to his knees. "You mean.. you don't remember?"

Al calmed down and looked at him. "No, niisan..."

Ed stared at the ground, tears brimming in his amber eyes. Al didn't remember? All those kisses they shared, the way Ed was softer around him, the more than brotherly bond that somehow was expected by more of their friends than the opposite?

And now Al was in this body, this _beautiful_ human body, and he couldn't claim it for himself like he always wanted.

"Alphonse..." Ed choked out, the news of his brother's memory loss overpowering," I'm so sorry... i thought you remembered." He straightened up and looked at his brother. "t won't happen again. Please don't hate me Al... please.."

Al gave a soft smile and helped his brother to his feet. "DOn't be silly niisan. I may be upset and a little disgusted with you, but I could never hate you."

Ed stood and brushed himself off. "Might as well get going, right?"

Al smiled. "Yeah, we've got a country to save,"

Ed gave a sad smile as Al walked away, watching his brother slowly slip into the cracks of the old city. He would have to suppress his overwhelming desire for his brother so Al wouldn't leave him. Or at least till he got his brother's memories back.

That was possible, right?

Damn you, truth.

xxxxxx

The story goes as it does in COS, except Al gives Ed weird looks. Skip to their first night together, Al HAS NOT REVEALED HE REGAINED HIS MEMORIES.

When Edward Elric lay down in his bed that night, he was not surprised to hear soft knocking at his door.

"Come in.."

A small boy, no older than 12, slipped inside. Dressed in a blue tanktop and shorts, he gave Ed a weak smile. "Brother, I have to tell you something."

Ed sighed and motioned for the boy to come closer.

He expected the boy to sit on the side of his bed and talk with him, but instead the boy lay down on top of Ed.

"Hey Ed..." He breathed, his hot breath mingling with Ed's.

"W-w-what?" Ed mumbled, confused by the boy's actions. _What was Al doing? He's been so distant today... I seriously hope I can control myself right now. _

"I remembered."

And then he stole a kiss. And then some.

xxxx

Owari!

Hey guys! I'm doing a 100 drabble challenge, and you guys get to request the pairings! What's next? some fanon or canon?

Next chapter:

Pairings: AmrstrongxPinako (lol) Edwin (Al's in Xing...)

Genre: Romance and humor

Warnings: idk lol.

See you then!

-Rennie


End file.
